


Plugged Me Into You

by Epiphanyx7



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Electricity, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-16
Updated: 2009-06-16
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epiphanyx7/pseuds/Epiphanyx7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is that better?" Daniel asks, crouching down next to his counterpart.</p><p>"Yes," Daniel says. The other Daniel looks back at him. Once, they had been identical. Now, it's starting to become obvious that one Daniel is aging, the other one stuck endlessly in the same body. He looks down at his hands, flexes them experimentally. He still feels the same as when he had been human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plugged Me Into You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink Bingo 2009. Dr. Daniel Jackson / Daniel Jackson (Android). Because Daniel/Daniel is my favourite pairing (I have issues.)
> 
> Title from "Magnetic Electric" by Kylie Minogue.

“Here,” Daniel says, fiddling with the outlet. “This should–“ And then the electricity starts flowing, and it's like a sudden relief.

Daniel can remember being hungry, but it was never like this before.

"Is that better?" Daniel asks, crouching down next to his counterpart.

"Yes," Daniel says. The other Daniel looks back at him. Once, they had been identical. Now, it's starting to become obvious that one Daniel is aging, the other one stuck endlessly in the same body. He looks down at his hands, flexes them experimentally. He still feels the same as when he had been human.

"What is it like?" The other, older, human Daniel asks. "I mean - I can't help but be curious."

And that's true, Daniel knows how he would feel if he were in the other man's body, looking at a younger, immortal version of himself, forever preserved in plastic silicone and metal circuitry. "It feels the same as being human," He said. "Except-- when I'm running out of power." He closes his mouth abruptly, not sure how to describe it.

"Not like being hungry, then," Daniel says,  not really a question.

"Not at all." He shivers, the electricity running through his circuits, and he knows that there aren't words to describe the way it makes him feel.

"Does it---" Daniel asks, his brow creasing in worry. "Does it _hurt_?"

Daniel laughs, shaking his head. "It's... hmm." He stands up, careful not to disturb the jury-rigged cable connecting him to the wall outlet. The inflow of energy is slow and sluggish, but it's already made him feel a thousand times better. "Hold on," and then he walks up to the other Daniel, the human one. He puts a hand on his shoulder, pushes him gently onto the cot behind him.

"It's not painful the way you think," He says, moving closer. It's strange to see his own face this way, think that if he had been - born human, in a way - then he might look this way as well. Someday, the wrinkles and lines on his face would have reflected back at him in a mirror. Instead, it's like watching his reflection age without him, move and think and talk without his say-so.

Daniel stares back at him, eyes dark behind his glasses. Daniel wishes that he knew what Daniel was thinking.

"So it does hurt?" Daniel asks softly.

"It's..." Daniel is at a loss. "It's intense. It's not pain, exactly -- it's a need, something that..." He licks his lips, remembering for a minute how that had been different before. "It's like --" He remembers some things better than others, like the way he used to go pliant and needy, shuddering with pleasure when Sha're rubbed her hands over his chest. He does that now, mimicking her movement, running his palms down the other Daniel's chest, feeling his breath hitch and his heart jump underneath Daniel's hands.

The other Daniel doesn't protest, doesn't move. He sits very still, his hands loosely curled at his sides, looking straight at Daniel.

"It's just a prickle of want in the beginning," Daniel says. "A small tingle of something I can't describe, some need I can't fit words to." He slides his palms up the other Daniel's chest, feeling the same reaction, hitched breath and heart speeding up.

His eyes darken, which is another biological reaction that Daniel doesn't have any longer.

"It's strange, alien, because -- I'm human, or at least, I feel that way most of the time. It's not like being hungry, not at all, and I don't feel weak either. I want." And he drags his hands down Daniel's chest again, using his fingernails this time, scratching his flesh lightly through the thin fabric of his t-shirt.

Daniel shivers, barely perceptible.

"And it builds," Daniel tells him. "It gets-- stronger." And he slides forward, knees on the cot, straddling his counterpart and shoving him backwards a little bit. "And then I can't ignore it any more." A hand on Daniel's shoulder, sliding up to stroke his neck, fingers sliding over the spot that used to make his knees weak. Daniel's eyes flutter shut for a second, opening again, his mouth parting slightly.

"I see," He says, voice slightly hoarse.

"No," Daniel says. "You don't." He takes off Daniel's glasses and puts them down on the cot beside them, lowering himself so he's lying on top of Daniel. Daniel's breathing is slightly fast, his heartbeat fluttering madly, and Daniel slides one hand underneath his t-shirt, moving over smooth skin, stroking. "It's not the kind of want that can be appeased by anything," He says. "I can't ignore it, but as soon as I pay attention, as soon as I realize that I need it, I can't pay attention to anything else. I can't speak. I can't think. I can't breathe. Everything else takes second place, because this is --" He shoves at Daniel's shirt, and Daniel helps him, until finally Daniel can twist a nipple he knows is sensitive, can bend his head and take it between his lips.

Daniel arches underneath him, gasps softly, his hands sliding up and curling loosely around Daniel's shoulders.

"It's all-consuming," Daniel says. "It takes everything away and gives nothing back, and I am helpless against this kind of need. It's more than desire. I remember what it's like, to think that if you don't get something that you might die..." And he moves his lips up, brushes them against that sensitive spot on Daniel's neck, feels the man jerk underneath him. "But this isn't the same," he says. "Because I know that I will die without it. And sometimes... there's nothing I can do."

Daniel's eyes have fallen shut again, his face is slightly flushed. "And then?" He whispers.

"And then it builds even more." Daniel says, shifting his hips.

Daniel is hard. It's hardly surprising, but it's still strange to see himself like this.

"It gets more intense." His teeth scrape over Daniel's neck, and the man  beneath him shudders, moaning, fingers digging into Daniel's shoulders. "It drives me insane," He whispers against Daniel's warm skin, mouthing that spot, softly dragging lips over, licking and sucking until Daniel is moaning, shaking, desperate.

"Fuck," Daniel says, and he continues to swear, in every language he knows, Goa'uld and Abydonian and Ancient phrases running together with Russian and Egyptian and Greek.

Daniel understands all of it, the babbled nonsense and the words that mean yes, and more, and don't stop. He remembers this, remembers being taken apart with a well-placed kiss, remembers how it had felt to need--

To want--

Electricity thrums through him, pure and clean and wonderful. Energy that is better than anything he's ever felt before, and it's too bad that the other Daniel will never experience this, never know what it's like to have a batter that can be recharged with crackling light, pure and unrefined. "It's heat and hunger," He whispers. "Real hunger, not a grumbling stomach. It's-- tangible. I can taste it. I can feel it. I can smell it..." Licks a broad stripe over Daniel's neck, listens to the man's shaky exhalation.

Grinds his hips very carefully, rubbing against Daniel's erection.

"And then this," He says. "When I finally get what I need," And he slips a hand down the front of Daniel's pants, undoing the zipper with ease. "It's like --" And Daniel beneath him groans when Daniel finally takes him in hand. He thrusts upwards into Daniel's hand, eyes wide and lips parted, breath coming hard and fast.

Hand around his own cock and Daniel thinks that perhaps this should be more familiar, touching himself, but it's strange when the angle is like this, when the person who's moaning isn't him. The other Daniel's hands fall from his shoulders, clutching at the sheets as he fucks into Daniel's hand, his eyes squeezed shut, mouth open, panting. There are beads of sweat forming on his skin, and Daniel licks them away from Daniel's pulse, jealous of the heartbeat he can feel there.

"It's like nothing else," Daniel tells his human self. "It's like nothing else," and there really are no words for it, the way he feels full and complete, still needy but sated, the way that electricity feels. It feels like pain and like pleasure all at once. Like an orgasm. Like tears. Like being torn apart slowly and put back together.

He mouths his way across Daniel's throat, and Daniel moans, hips lifting, eyes shut.

Once upon a time, Daniel and Daniel would have had the same thoughts. Now, Daniel wonders who Daniel is thinking about, with his eyes shut and his cock wet and slick in Daniel's hand.


End file.
